villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Momin
Momin was an ancient Sith Lord and sculptor. Unlike other Sith, he aspired to make his legacy through his creations. His ideas seized him until a Sith named Shaa went to rescue him. The other Sith, however, considered their history heretical and suppressed. By the time of the Age of the Empire, all his works were believed lost. Darth Sidious, the ruler of the Galactic Empire, possessed a ship that contained numerous Sith artifacts. Korin Pers, an antiquarian expert, told Lando Calrissian that he believed artifacts were created by Lord Momin. History At a young age, the ideas and aspirations of Momin got him imprisoned by those who despised his work. A Sith lady named Shaa freed him, claiming Momin as her Sith apprentice and trained him in the dark side of the Force. Momin, though, killed Shaa, feeling he was second to none and began exploring the lore of the dark side. He eventually built a superweapon which had the power to destroy a city, Momin, however wanted to freeze the people in time during their moment of terror. As the Jedi intervened during Momin's attempt, he lost control of the energy he wielded and his physical body was destroyed, leaving only his mask with his consciousness inside. Many years later, Darth Sidious recovered Momin's mask from the Jedi Archive vault. After learning of Momin's story from the mask, Sidious gave it to Darth Vader as a gift for his journey to Mustafar, which Vader sought to make his personal stronghold. There, the mask killed Vader's Chief Imperial Architect, Colonel Alva Brenne, and possessed her aide, Lieutenant Roggo. As Vader examined the mask, it told him of Momin's past. Vader then allowed it to possess a Mustafarian and grant Momin's consciousness a body. Vader discussed a creation Momin had designed, and agreed to let him build it for him. Momin, with the help of Imperial resources supplied by Vader, began designing a fortress that could tune the energies of the dark side locus on Mustafar and open the door to the dark side of the Force. While Momin's fortresses were repeatedly destroyed by the incredibly harsh natural conditions on the planet, the ninth design was successful. Shortly after the fortress was finally finished, whilst Vader was distracted by an invasion of Mustafarians, Momin undermined him and opened the door to the dark side. He used it to resurrect his physical body. Vader soon returned to the fortress and used it to obliterate the Mustafarian attackers. Momin then confronted him and, after a short duel, Vader used the Force to ram him with a rock. Momin was crushed against the wall and died. Years later, Momin's mask was on the Imperial yacht Imperialis. During the ships infiltration, the mask corrupted two infiltrators and the others were forced to abandon and destroy the Imperialis. Personality From a young age, Momin came to believe that if an individual did not feel anything when encountering a creation, then its creator had made nothing. He did not realize how powerful he could be until Lady Shaa began training him. Following her death, Momin became very independent and sought out the lore of the dark side for himself. He came to realize that normal people did not understand his creations, having locked him away when he was younger, and only the Force was his audience. In order to be worthy of it, he cultivated an idea that involved freezing a city of innocents in their expressions of horror and pain. Despite being a Sith, Momin was different than most of the Sith Lords. Rather than gain power and influence by destroying, he preferred to create. He eventually believed that if he served and glorified the dark side, it would give him eternal life. His views of the Force were viewed as so extreme, that neither Jedi nor Sith holocrons mentioned him. Momin, like all Sith, was deceitful and power hungry. He considered himself second to no one and killed his Sith master Shaa during a duel. When Momin first conversed with Vader, he showed himself to be eager to build a design he created. To Vader's disillusion, he really wanted to resurrect himself by opening the door to the dark side. When the door was able to be opened, Momin took his chance and reunited his helmet with his original body. POWERS AND ABILITIES Although Momin was a sculptor, his creations were made in ways that others look at with horror. As a result, he was locked away because of it. Momin created unconventional uses for the Force that were never again replicated. His expertise in creating outweighed that of Alva Brenne's when she attempted to satisfy the needs of Darth Vader for his castle on Mustafar. Momin's skill in combat was learned from Shaa. She trained him in the ways of the dark side and trained him in the art of lightsaber dueling. After killing Shaa, Momin began learning more for himself and discovered a great deal about the lore of the dark side. Following Momin's death, his spirit became trapped inside his mask and could possess other individuals. Gallery Dark Lord 22 Momin.png|Momin was imprisoned for his creations Dark Lord 22 Momin activates weapon.jpg|Momin activates his weapon Momin Resurrection.jpg|Momin resurrects himself Lord-Momin-Death.png|Momin is crushed to death with a large stone MominHelmetActivated-LandoPartIII.png|Although Momin was dead, a dark essence remained in his helmet Navegation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Aliens Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Damned Souls Category:Fighter Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Heretics Category:Master Manipulator Category:Possessor Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated